1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cap for an optical connector, in which light-receiving/emitting modules, inserted in a housing body of the optical connector, are fixed by a cap attached to the housing body.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has heretofore been proposed an optical connector as shown in FIG. 9 (Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Sho. 63-128511).
As shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, this optical connector 71 has a pair of reception tubes 73 and 73 formed within a housing body 72, and cylindrical sleeves 74 are inserted respectively in front portions of the reception tubes 73, and light-receiving/emitting modules 76 are received in a receiving chamber 75 in the housing body 72, and elastic back sheets 77 are held against the light-receiving/emitting modules 76, respectively, and a cap 78 is pushed from the front side of the housing body 72 to be attached to this housing body 72, and a housing cap 81 is attached to the housing body from its rear side. Reference numeral 82 designates a front sheet.
The back sheet 77, provided between the light-receiving/emitting module 76 and the cap 78, protects the light-receiving/emitting module 76, and prevents the light-receiving/emitting module 76 from being displaced out of position.
However, since the back sheets 77, which are separate members, are used, the number of the component parts of the optical connector 71 is increased, and the operation for attaching the cap 78 to the housing body 72 has been cumbersome. The back sheets 77 are made of silicon rubber, and the cap 78 is made of PBT (polybutylene terephthalate), and therefore it is impossible to form the back sheets 77 and the cap 78 into an integral construction. Therefore, there has been a drawback that the manufacturing cost is high.